


The Mourning Star

by expatri8



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expatri8/pseuds/expatri8
Summary: It seems Lucifer's scars still haven't healed as much as he thinks they have....
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	The Mourning Star

**Author's Note:**

> tw: Semi-Graphic depiction of a PTSD attack and War Carnage.   
> I have two modes: Angst and Horny kids.

It's a quiet night in the music room with just MC and Lucifer for a rare change. It was nice to just spend time with each other without 6 other souls vying for your attentions at once. Mc found herself deeply content to just scroll her DDD in his presence on the couch and he felt much the same. In her comfort she started to hum one of her favorite songs without much thought, and Lucifer asked what it is out of curiosity. "You've hummed that tune a few times in my presence you know…." He mused, wondering quietly if it had any significance. "Ah… It's all good girls go to hell, It's been in my head a bit more frequently since I started the exchange program. Wanna listen?" She inquired, pulling up her human-music friendly streaming app. "... Yes. I cannot say I'm not curious about the music that has gained your attention so frequently here." He admitted, the ghost of a smile on his lips. She pulled up the search excitedly ready to share, "Here. It's started casting to the tv just pick one i'll be back. I'm gonna make us some popcorn and we can stream some other excellent human music together too~." She chimed. Ah, she was so excited… Lucifer didn't have the heart to say no. 

He watched her go with a warm smile, turning back to her DDD. She had a lot of trust to leave her DDD unlocked in the hands of a demon and his desire to snoop almost outweighed his desire to see what music had her so entranced.

The video started with needles jabbing someone and- Ah. Well that was a graphic idea of how angels get their wings hm? Humans where always so creati- Ah. It was one of THOSE kind of videos. Hm. Well he'd seen similar ideas before in demonic music videos even. He's sure- 

Was that his name? Ah. No wonder she'd taken to humming it around him. How cute… Yes. This video was quite edgy… He could handle this. She did a convincing stumble actually. Sort of like Asmo after a good night. Yes he was fine, it's fine. It's… the flames. They're catching you girl run-! She's burning.

Breathe.

_ Breathe _ .

It's not real. She isn't a real angel. She's not in the field of the fallen. Breathe. He gripped his legs so tight trying to keep his head steady he didn't even notice his wings where mimicking the shaking movements. He was burning. He could feel it. 

He was in that hellish field full of carnage, surrounded by the smell of burning flesh and carnage. Hundreds, thousands of angels cast down, corpses burning as if a sick joke that they can't be buried with their dignity at least, corpses shifting beneath flames. The smell of burning feathers, the ashes clinging to every inch of his skin. His Siblings- Where is his family?? He finds Mammon first, writhing. He's there, burning alive too and they cling to each other through the pain. Each body contorting but by hell at least they're alive. There is his brot- Oh god the screaming. The screaming. He hears Asmo's screaming. The beautiful, gentle baby brother being robbed of his glory- He sees in the distance Beel and Belphie, clung. Beel is trying to extinguish Belphie. He's burning himself. Its carnage- Its- 

It's 

He's burning…

He's burning he's-

Beel is suddenly close??? he put out the fire- "Belgaphor is still-" He manages

"Belphie's sleeping. Belphie's in his room." 

"No he's burning hes bur- hes oh god.... he's burning beel we hav-"

"Lucifer. Lucifer you're home. Lucifer you're in the house of lamentation." 

Lucifer couldn't understand him at first- house? They where on the battlefeild..

"I'm-" Lucifer stared at him, looking close. His clothes- The uniform. The uniform. He's not in his armor- Hes...

He's not burning?

He's not burning. He's not burning anymore. He's.... He's home yes.

Breathe. Breathe.

He can't help it when he gasps so heavily and clings to his baby brother, wings twitching. It takes him a few moments more to finally remember where he is. Who he is now. His grip on Beel's back tightens. ".... I'm home. You're home. You're safe... My brothers are safe..." He muttered to himself, suprised by the relieved sob he let out.

"... I-.... I'm sorry. I forgot- I don't... I didn't mean to lose control-" He muttered, body still too wracked with anxiety to move just yet. 

"It's okay. You're having an attack again- The video for that song had an angel falling. MC tried to turn it off when she realized but your wings came out and she fled to come get me. She didn't know what the music video was like. You are just having an attack but everyone is home and safe right now." Beel cooed, holding his big brother tight.

"I- they're.... its..." Lucifer choked out, "I saw the burning, I saw.... I saw the field of the fallen. I smelled it. I could taste the ashes in my mouth...." He muttered, still assessing what the fuck was happening.

"... I felt Mammon's claws grow into my arm- He. I saw him burning against me- Mammon is home?" He asked, still shaken. "Mammon is home. He's watching a poker tournament in his room, Asmo is doing his beauty routine. Levi is playing his games, Belphie is asleep peacefully in our room." He reassured, ignoring the growing hunger in his gut that was only made worse for watching his brother so shaken. He knew exactly what he was going through, because he still got them too. Out of all of them, He and Lucifer got the attacks the most. It was only fair that he hold his brother as he shook, relief setting in when the wings finally went away.

"...... Beezlebub..."

"Yeah?"

"... Thank you... I think. I think I'm... I-I'm back now. Please text Diavolo that I won't be able to attend our meeting tonight for me, I don't think my hands will stop shaking for another hour...."

"... yeah. Let's go to the kitchen, ok? I'll make you some tea."

"Beezlebub..."

"Yeah?"

".... I love you."

".......... I love you too Lucifer."


End file.
